The Resource for Polymeric Biomaterials - RESBIO - integrates a new engineering approach to biomaterials discovery with state-of-the-art research in cell biology and computational modeling. Through this unique combination of disciplines, RESBIO contributes to a quantitative (rather than qualitative) understanding of cell-material interactions leading to the accelerated discovery of polymeric biomaterials with optimized properties for specific medical applications. RESBIO's research impacts the fields of biomaterials science, tissue engineering and regenerative medicine as well as the development of new medical implants and drug delivery systems. During its first funding period, RESBIO contributed to the development of a new hernia repair device (approved by FDA) and a new cardiovascular stent (expected to enter into clinical trials in the near future). In the next funding period, RESBIO will expand its R&D Core research program into new directions by (i) progressing from qualitative to quantitative characterization studies; (ii) advancing from 2D (flat) test systems to 3D model systems for the study of cell-material interactions; and (iii) incorporating the investigation of mechanical forces acting on cells and tissues. RESBIO will develop technology packages that can be disseminated to and incorporated into the research activities of other laboratories through service, training and broad dissemination efforts. Core faculty are drawn from five institutions: Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey, University of Pennsylvania, Clemson University, University of Cambridge, UK and the National Institute of Standards and Technology. Seven proposed collaborative projects, diverse service interactions, and eight strategic alignments with major national research programs will strengthen RESBIO's impact on the field of biomaterials science.